


Birthday Morning

by ElectricBlueLilies



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, its just really cute and domestic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBlueLilies/pseuds/ElectricBlueLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sweet little drabble about Magnus trying to cook Alec breakfast for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I just wanted to write some cute domestic fluff for them.

Magnus stood in front of the stove in his loft, sprinkling salt, pepper, and paprika over the potatoes he was frying. He turned to another pan where peppers and onions were sauteing for the omelettes he was planning. 

Just as he laid down his spatula on the counter, a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close.

“‘Morning.” A sleepy Alec mumbled against his hair.

“Good morning, Alexander.” Magnus smiled softly and leant back against Alec’s chest.

“Why aren’t you in bed?” Alec asked, nuzzling his face against Magnus’ neck. Alec was always so cuddly first thing in the morning. Magnus loved it.

“Why aren’t _you_ in bed?” Magnus repeated back to him. “I was planning on breakfast in bed for your birthday.”

Magnus tried to reach for the spatula again, but Alec held him firm.

“And I was planning on morning sex for my birthday.” Alec murmured against Magnus’ ear. He slid a hand down the front Magnus’ sweatpants and started stroking him as he grinded his hips against Magnus’ ass. 

“I’m in the middle of cooking.” It was more of an off-handed statement than a protest.

“You’re a warlock.” Alec countered. “Can’t you just…” He waved his free hand over the stove and wiggled his fingers dramatically.

“I don’t look like that.” Magnus pouted.

“Please.” Alec whispered lowly as he squeezed slightly with the hand still stroking Magnus. Magnus moaned and his hips jerked forward involuntarily.

Once Alec started kissing Magnus’ neck, he was gone. Magnus waved a hand over the stove, in a very similar fashion to Alec’s earlier demonstration. A shimmer settled over everything on the stovetop. They could no longer feel the heat or hear the crackle of oil in the pan. Their half-finished breakfast was perfectly frozen in time.

Magnus turned slowly in Alec’s hold and looped his arms around Alec’s neck, pulling him down for a quick brush of their lips. 

“That should hold for about thirty minutes.” Magnus informed him quietly.

Alec leaned in for another longer kiss, one hand cupping Magnus’ face, the other gripping his hip, holding him close. 

“Perfect.” Alec reached down to grip the backs of Magnus’ thighs and hauled him up. Magnus let out a surprised gasp even as he gracefully wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist, still holding tightly around his neck. 

Their faces were only inches apart now. They took a moment to just stay like that, smiling softly at each other in the middle of Magnus’ kitchen.

“Hello.” Magnus said quietly, brushing his nose gently against Alec’s.

“Hi.” Alec said back, smiling brightly like he still couldn’t quite believe that this was really his life.

“Happy Birthday, Alexander.”

Alec kissed Magnus again in lieu of a “Thank you” and carried him off to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m [ElectricBlueLilies](http://electricbluelilies.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you’re interested. Come shout at me about cute Malec stuff or rant about whatever if you want.


End file.
